Disclosed is a cleaning composition suitable for hard surfaces which provides rapid foam collapse, and a method of manufacturing the composition.
Consumers associate foaming of hard surface cleaners as being related to the efficiency and effectiveness of the cleaner. Thus it is desirable for a cleaner to initially foam to indicate cleaning power or efficacy. Foaming may be enhanced by agitation, such as that provided by a spray applicator. It is also desirable for the foam to rapidly collapse to signal cleaner function and to indicate desirable rinse properties. Thus there remains a need for a cleaning composition with desirable foaming and foam collapse properties.